Tangled: A Reality Twist
by theregoesnash
Summary: Come hang out with Rapunzel and Eugene, post wedding! Same lovable characters, but with a little bit more of a realistic point of view. One shot. Enjoy :


**Hi guys! We had to write a fanfic for creative writing, so i decided to try one of my favorite movies and give it a little bit of a reality twist. let me know what you think :)**

* * *

><p>"...a little to the left," she says thoughtfully, biting on her lower lip.<p>

Eugene gives an exasperated sigh and prepares himself to lift the two hundred pounded couch, but before he does, he pauses and turns to her. "You're sure this time?" he asks with an eye brow raised. "Because if I have to move this thing one more time..."

"I'm sure, I'm sure," she says quickly, waving away his protests.

Eugene rolls his eyes and turns back to the ridiculously heavy piece of furniture. "Prison was always an option, but this is a whole new kind of torture that I just don't think I'm ready for," he mutters to himself under his breath.

Rapunzel takes a step closer, trying to hear him better. "I beg your pardon?" she asks, and her eyes widen with such innocence that the former thief feels guilty for even thinking it.

"Nothing, sweetheart," he grunts, pushing his weight into the armchair, scooting it over a full inch. He pushes himself up to a standing position and grins. "Perfect, right?" he asks, and walks away to the kitchen, not waiting for an answer. As he opens the cupboard and begins peering inside, he hears her clearing her throat very quietly. She hasn't quite mastered it yet, and it ends up coming out as a timid, "ahem."

Probably just a cough, he tells himself.

"Ahem."

Poor dear has a cold, he thinks forcefully.

"Ahem!"

Really should call the doctor, he practically screams silently, eyes shut tight, wanting nothing but to not have to respond.

"AHEM-"

He spins on his heel, all remnants of patience having jumped suicide style out the palace window.

"WHAT IS IT BLONDIE?" He yells and he can practically see his words slicing through the air to smack her across the face. Rapunzel's eyes widen and fill with tears as her bottom lip trembles.

"I-I just wanted...just wanted-" she stutters.

Eugene rubs his tired, aching hand across his brow. They didn't warn you marriage was like this. No one explained to him that there was something called the "honeymoon phase" and then all too quickly it was gone and you were left with nothing but reality. Not to mention the fact that with his criminal background, this fluffy princess castle life was anything but easy. They didn't go on adventures anymore, not like they had before. Rapunzel had official ruling matters to tend to, and it seemed the two of them had time for everyone but each other. Before he met her, he'd never had to utter the words "I'm sorry" _once_. Now it seemed he never said anything but.

He takes a step forwards, apology poised on his lips, but she interrupts him.

"It's my fault," she spits out, tears spilling out over her cheeks. "I've pushed you so much lately, the fact that you have any patience at all is-"

She's breaking his heart. He quickly closes the space between them and pulls her into a tight hug, whispering heart felt apologies into her hair. Her short, cropped, beautiful, curse free, brown hair.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I just...really miss you. We only ever see each other when we need something, and it's ruining everything." he finishes, taking a step back and with his hands on her shoulders, he looks at her from an arms length. "We should go," he says decisively.

She sniffs, and wipes away the last tear. "W-w-what?" she hiccups, not fully over the sudden breakdown.

"We should go," he repeats. "Away. An adventure, Rapunzel. We've been cooped up in this castle for too long. I would think you'd like to be anywhere _but _a castle after everything you've been through,"

She takes his words to heart and a brilliant smile begins creeping onto her face. "An adventure!" she exclaims, giddy with excitement. "Fantastic!"

"I'm glad you're not worried," Eugene comments after a moment, a shimmer of something mischievous and almost forgotten, glinting in his eye.

The smile slowly melts away, as a look of concern etches into Rapunzel's face. The girl always did wear her heart on her sleeve. "Worried?" she asks, sounding...well..._worried_.

"It's just, we haven't been out of this castle for a while now. I'll be surprised if you can keep all those girls off of me," he smiles dashingly, giving her his famous wink. "Let's not forget the power of the smolder," he adds, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

Immediately the good natured smile is back and she's playing along. "If I remember correctly, Eugene, I rendered that smolder defenseless ages ago."

She's trying to maintain a devilish look, but combined with her adorable appearance and angelic voice, it's all too much for him to handle. He purses his lips together, the corners tugging up, trying to hold back the burst of laughter.

She frowns. "What?" she asks, suspicious that he might be making fun of her.

"Nothing," he says again, though this time the tone is much lighter, not at all the nasty kind it was before. The kind it was before makes him want to shudder. Other couples could be grumpy and argue all the time, but not him. Not Rapunzel. He'd gotten a taste of it, and it was enough to ensure that he'd never order it again. The bitterness of it all still stung his tongue and burnt his heart.

Eugene smiles down at his beautiful wife, tucking a short strand behind her ear, only to have it fall forward again. He brushes her delicate cheek with his callused, rough hand in comparison.

Everything was going to be fine. They'd get that "happily ever after" and this time, it'd be permanent.

* * *

><p><strong>I really wrote it as a one shot, but if anyone is interested in another chapter, let me know. Have a great day or night! <strong>


End file.
